sonpolly story
by polly02
Summary: polly the hedgehog and her love of her life finally start dating its about time  sonic characters belong to sega and archie  polly belongs to me
1. Chapter 1

Sonpolly Chapter 1

Sonic:age 17  
Polly:age15  
amy:age 15  
tails:age 13  
sally:age 20  
shadow:age uknown  
blaze:17  
silver:16  
knuckles:19  
rouge:19

She sat in her room thinking about the blue hedgehog that always roamed through her mind...

Polly:hmp,everytime I even try thinking about sonic that sally is there too...why wont she just leave...  
Amy:hey can I come in.  
Polly:if ya want  
Amy: heh..*looks up at the picture of sonic* I remember when i was so in love with him,he was like a star,I kept reaching but never succeded  
Polly:*she stared but looked down* but its different when a girl is dating him just to make you feel crushed..  
Amy:you should know that the boys always go for the marie-sues  
Polly: Heh,I remembered she had called me a marie-sue..I went to my room and cried,but i relize she was wrong, i wasnt she was...  
*the blue hedgehog listening outside the door*  
Sonic:*thinking* why am I so stupid...  
*amy finished talking and left out the room*  
Sonic:mind if I come in  
Polly:*eyes straitened and blushing a little* y-yeah s-sure come r-right in...  
Sonic:looked *and shut and locked the door, and put a smirk on his face*...  
Polly:w-what a-are you doing...  
Sonic:I wanted to talk to you  
Polly: a-about what?...  
Sonic:do you love me  
Polly:why are you asking me that..  
Sonic:*stares into her eyes,and leans closer*do you  
Polly:I-I dont i mean i do...its complicated  
Sonic:its only complicated if you make it...

Sonic stares and leans to where there noses are touching,she blushes some more,he gently touches his lips with hers,she could feel his body heat impaling on her body...

Sonic:I've always loved you,your beautiful,strong,smart,short tempered,and you never try to be perfect...  
Polly:I really love you,promise me that your gunna stay with me forever  
Sonic:that was the most way past coolest thing you ever say to me,I promise..  
Polly: Oh no where late,we were suppose to meet the gang for a picnic  
Sonic:hey no sweat,we"ll be there in a super sonic second,common

He picked her up and kissed her he ran out the door to await a picnic with friends...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

as sonic ran out the door with polly in his arms,she could feel his body heat,slipping through his sweat shirt.

Sonic:were here polly polly:w-we are sonic:yup there goes tails tails:Hey sonic you made it Sonic:hey lil buddy,hows it goin Tails:Great,oh and hey there polly polly:hey tails,wow you've grown alot over the days we all seperat-...  
Sally:Oh Sonic,your here,*runs and kisses sonic*

as polly could feel her heart crack,sonic backed away slowly and step more to polly, enough for sally to get the question...

Sally:HER! foreal outta all people you chose a ghetto snob princess for a girlfriend!  
Amy:thats not true,shes a better friend then you'll ever be,your just a stuck up,know it all prissy,son of a bitch little princess!

everyone looked at amy,and everything got quiet...

polly:hey theres no time for arguing, were friends...well at least some of us are...so lets have a good time Sonic:Yea,hey lets just eat.  
polly:*giggles* your so fat but dont look like it sonic:i resent that polly:but your so adorable...like a piece of chocolate sonic:your like a chili dog...i can eat you all day long polly:wow...explains alot

as they got too the table,sonic and polly couldnt stop flirting,it made them look irsepretable Sonic put his face up too hers,and layed a kiss upon her lips,but the kiss,lead to a bigger kiss,then lead to a make out until sally rudely interupted them

Sally: oh sonic can you help me with something Sonic:*gave sally the go away,ask someone else look*  
polly:you should go help her,well i could go with you sonic:babe,you can do whatever you want polly:d-did you call me babe sonic:y-yeah w-why...  
polly:o-oh n-nothing

as there was about to be more awkward moments,rouge and shadow apeared

polly:omg rouge hey rouge:hey darling,you've changed polly: i know right,i have D-cups now *winks at rouge*  
rouge:so i've heared,your dating sonic polly:how did you know?  
rouge:well darling if you must know, its in the newspaper it says that you two are now the star couple now,and im the worlds greatest spy you know polly:o-oh..  
sonic:we'll i am the worlds greatist hero,and she's the most normal,sexiest,princess sally:w-what about me sonic:hey polly,amy,its getting late we better go...  
polly:sure amy:hey for the star couple,i'll give you a ride,i mean we all live in the same house...

as they left polly,looked back and waved at her friends waving back,all except sally who stuck up her middle finger at polly, looked back at sonic,and began to cuddle with him...

to be continued... 


End file.
